


Día 6: Genderbend

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (Español) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Female Dan Howell, Female Phil Lester, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/





	Día 6: Genderbend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/

Enamorarse de tu mejor amiga es terrible. Cuando no te corresponde, claro está. Y es que habiendo pasado tantos años juntas era inevitable. Así como la frustración de no poder hablar de tu vida amorosa con ella. Se supone que las amigas se cuentan todo, y se dan consejos. Esto ya era imposible.

Danielle la pasaba mal. Su sueño y su pesadilla eran realidad a la vez, y era vivir con Fiona. Con ella se sentía tan ella misma, y al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía total libertad.

Fiona ese día no estaba en casa, y como Danielle no podía callarlo por más tiempo, se lo dijo a una amiga que tenían en común.

Pam contestó el teléfono inmediatamente para su suerte, y oyó a Danielle contar toda su historia como la montaña rusa que era: risas y sollozos con segundos de diferencia, cambios radicales de esperanza a enojo y luego a frustración.

Danielle no contaba con que se había concentrado tanto en su desdicha amorosa que no escuchó cuando Fiona llegó, ni se dio cuenta de que estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que terminara de hablar por teléfono.

Fiona tenía tantas ganas de interrumpir la llamada y calmar su delirio con un beso, pero probablemente primero debían hablar. Hablar de cómo ninguna se dio cuenta de que estaban enamoradas y sin hacer nada al respecto.

Enamorarse de tu mejor amiga puede ser terrible, pero si te corresponde, es el cielo en la tierra.


End file.
